Toturi II
Toturi Tsudao was the second child and only daughter of Toturi I and the first child he had by Isawa Kaede. She was the sister of Toturi Sezaru and Hantei Naseru and half-sister of Akodo Kaneka. She was known as The Sword Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and Lady of the Sun. Clan letter to the Dragon #15 (Welcome Home letters) Golden Obi Tsudao was given the Golden Obi of the Sun Goddess by the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Jukio. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Youth The first child of Toturi and Toturi Kaede, Tsudao quickly showed and aptitude for both single combat and large-scale tactics. By the age of six she had memorized both the Book of Sun Tao and Akodo's Leadership. By the age of ten she had beaten her own Akodo sensei in single combat. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 24 War of Spirits Even being very young, Tsudao fought against the army of Hantei XVI beside Shiba Tsukune. Wisdom, by Shawn Carman Love Tsudao carried on a brief romance with Doji Tanitsu in her teenage years, but was ended by Tanitsu unwilling to bring dishonor to the Imperial House. Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Her charm, beauty and character drew many men to her, most such as Bayushi Paneki choose never to act upon their feelings, and instead dedicated themselves to serving her. Toturi Tsudao (Dark Allies flavour) Toturi Kaede After the death of Toturi I in 1158, Kaede took the throne Imperial Funeral (Gold flavour) in the Month of the Boar. After ascending to the Throne Kaede realized that she had overstepped her bounds as the Oracle of void. She had tipped the balance of the elements. Four Winds, p. 30 Disappearance of Kaede Kaede gathered the Four Winds, including the revealed bastard, and told that they should decide what would be the best for the Empire. She disappeared into the Void Kaede's Tears (Gold flavour) leaving the Throne empty. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Tsudao and the Winds Being the first legitimate child of Toturi, Tsudao was long considered the favorite to take the throne after the emperor's death, despite the fact that legally, her younger brother, Toturi Sezaru, was the legitimate heir of the Toturi dynasty. She commanded the First Imperial Legion. A Letter from Toturi Tsudao Battles Tsudao was a skilled strategist, fighting many battles. Battle of the False Wall At the Battle of the False Wall she fought alongside the Hida and Hiruma and led them to victory in hidden tunnels the Kaiu engineers had never dug.The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Battle for the River Palisade At the Battle for the River Palisade she killed the bandit lord and his fourteen champions. Battle of Sunrise Mountain At the Battle of Sunrise Mountain she fought alongside the Shinjo and Moto against the northern barbarians, who had come raging down from the mountains in search of soft lands to plunder but finding only death. Winter Court at Kyuden Miya Tsudao called a meeting between the Four Winds during the Winter Court at Kyuden Miya. The conference ended in tradgedy however when a Pekkle no Oni sent by Shahai attacked the four heirs to the throne. Unknown to the four a second Pekkle had also been sent under the guise of a herald Miya Gensaiken. The Pekkle attached itself to Sezaru as an advisor.Way of the Samurai, p. 96 New Jade Champion Tsudao convinced the rest of the Winds that Rokugan need a new Jade Champion. Test of the Jade Champion, Prologue The Test was held in 1158 in Kyuden Nio and Asahina Sekawa became the new Jade Champion. Tsudao left before the contest started, to reach Lion lands after news from Kitsu Dejiko about more frequent Tsuno attacks. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I Aiding the Lion Junnosuke's Disgrace As the Lion rallied against the Tsuno forces, the beasts fled toward the Hall of Ancestors. Tsudao's Legions moved to intercept, but found themselves cut off by an army of Dragons led by Mirumoto Junnosuke, a former legionnaire. Stand Your Ground (A Perfect Cut flavour) Tsudao demanded Junnosuke join her or face her in a duel. The Dragon accepted the challenge, but Tsudao defeated him quicly. Tsudao's Challenge (A Perfect Cut flavour) Bayushi Paneki arrived shortly after with the orders from Daimyo of the Mirumoto Mirumoto Uso to cast Junnosuke out of Dragon Clan, due to a recent disclosure regarding Junnosuke's dismissal from the legions. Junnosuke became a ronin. Test of the Sword, by Rich Wulf Pursuing the Tsuno Toturi Tsudao continued her pursuit of the Tsuno when, in 1159], the Grand Master Naka Tokei visited her basecamp in Shinomen Mori. Tokei created a magical portal with visions showing how the Tsuno had occuppied naga cities and were torturing the sleeping Naga, using their pain to transport themselves across Rokugan. To Live By the Sword, by Shawn Carman The Tsuno were creating connections between the Realm of Slaughter, where they dwelled, and the Mortal Realm to launch spurise attacks and quickly retreat. Aid of the Grand Master (Dark Allies flavour) Gift of the Water Dragon (Dark Allies flavour) Yobanjin Attack in Phoenix Lands Around the same time there were a number of Yobanjin attacks in northern Phoenix provinces. Part of Tsudao's troops were sent to half their assaults. Assaulting Shinomen Forest The Unicorn sentries in Shinomen Mori were nowhere to be found, Eyes Shall Not See (Gold flavour) and the legionnaries feared they might have fallen to the Tsuno.Gunso (Broken Blades flavour) Tsudao led an assault on Shinomen Mori, which resulted in the rescue of Matsu Domotai who was being held by Iuchi Shahai and the Tsuno. A Lion's Honor Tsudao saw the death of an old enemy, Junnosuke, who fell upon the attack of his legionnaires. Empress, by Shawn Carman Fall of Otosan Uchi While Tsudao was leading the largest part of the Legions in the Shinomen, hunting the Tsuno, the Shadowlands attacked Otosan Uchi from the sea. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Sword quickly arrived to the Imperial Palace through a magic portal opened by the naga Ghedai, alongside with her most trusted officers, Bayushi Paneki, Kitsu Dejiko, Doji Jotaro and Toturi Miyako. Naka Tokei informed her that Daigotsu had activated the ancient wards of the Palace, and only someone of Toturi or Hantei blood were allowed to enter, so Tsudao entered alone.Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Fight with Daigotsu Inside the Palace Tsudao was met by Bayushi Tai, who had been trapped inside when the wards were activated. Both encountered Daigotsu himself in the Imperial Throne room, seated upon the Steel Throne while several maho-tsukai were focused on performing a ritual of some sort. Tsudao and Tai quickly killed the shugenja, but Daigotsu had intended for that to happen. The spell would allow Daigotsu to return to the Shadowlands, and their deaths was the final component of the spell. Daigotsu offered Tsudao a chance to stand aside and let him leave in peace, but The Sword refused and charged the Dark Lord. Daigotsu drew an obsidian katana, dueling Tsudao, using a maho spell to make Tsudao falter. The Sword threw a small jade dagger, a gift from her ally Paneki, which glanced off of Daigotsu's throat stopping him verbalizing his magic. Tsudao pushed her advantage, lunging forward and cut off one of the Dark Lord's arms. Too injured to perform more magic, Daigotsu fled into the portal. Tainted Steel Throne The Steel Throne was tainted, and Tai suggested that the Scorpion Clan had the knowledge to cleanse it. Tsudao ordered him to send it to Kyuden Seppun, which she intended to be the new Imperial City when she became Empress. Empress of Rokugan In 1159, following the destruction of Otosan Uchi by the forces of Daigotsu, Tsudao declared herself Empress of Rokugan in order to provide unity to the empire and a single banner under which the armies of the land could face the Dark Lord. Tsudao returned to Kyuden Seppun and saw the partly ruined city after the attack of the Great Sea Spider. Tsudao had taken the Steel Throne, which she felt would increase her claim upon the Empire. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman Despite this her claim was not accepted by her siblings or Rokugan as a whole at the time. She was mainly supported by the Phoenix Clan, the Crane Clan, Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf and the Matsu Family. Allegiance of Aikune and the Shiba family Later in 1159 Shiba Aikune came to Kyuden Seppun to bow his head to the Empress. The Isawa's Last Wish created a flaming tanto with a portion of its power which was offered by Aikune to Toturi II as a gift. In return Toturi Miyako gifted an Eye of the Emperor to Aikune's yojimbo, Shiba Mirabu. Aikune refuses the Phoenix Championship Tsudao came to Shiro Shiba, in an attempt to cement her proclamation as Empress of Rokugan. In a bold move she named Aikune the Phoenix Clan Champion. Aikune refused, knowing Toturi II could not offer something that was not hers to give. He also could not allow the Phoenix to be torn apart with the expected opposition to his Championship, led by his foe Isawa Taeruko. Tsudao returned to Kyuden Seppun after ordering Aikune to put and end to the Dragon-Phoenix War. Tadaka's Children Asahina Sekawa gave the command of the Tadaka's Children, clay samurai magically animated, to Tsudao. She was unaware that her mother, the Oracle of Void and true Empress Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf Aftermath After the death of Tsudao during the Four Winds March and the abdication of Sezaru and Kaneka's claims to the throne, Tsudao's youngest brother, Naseru, became the next Emperor. Tsudao was posthumously proclaimed Empress Toturi II by Naseru, in honor of her sacrifice. The word of the Emperor absolutely binding, Tsudao's reign was retroactively given legitimacy. Naseru thus became Toturi III. Category:Imperial Leaders